Enjoyable Torture
by H.dollz
Summary: Ally!" I begged, jiggling the doorknob furiously. "Yes?" She replied me. I watched her on my computer screen as she trailed a finger slowly up her thigh, and I cursed her for video-chatting me in the first place. I usually wouldn't mind her touching herself like that, but, today, I did, because of the simple fact that she was behind a locked door and was refusing to let me in.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoyable Torture**

* * *

"Ally!" I whined, jiggling the doorknob furiously.

I heard her giggle, and turned reluctantly back to my laptop screen, where she had Skype-d me.

She was still naked, still unbearably sexy, and she was on the other side of a locked door.

"Yes?" She replied. I looked back at the screen, and she was pivoting round so I could see all of her. "Let me in," I begged, tugging at the doorknob again.

"Why would I do _that_?" She asked, striking a model-like pose.

It was different, though, because no model could ever compare.

"Please!" I begged, her, my pants getting tighter and tighter as she trailed a finger up and down her thigh.

"I don't know, Austin... Maybe you deserve this."

The painful part was that it was kind of true.

"I'll never tease you again - ever, as long as I live," I promised her, thumping my fist against the locked door in frustration.

I considering breaking the door open, but knew I wouldn't be able to explain when my parents came home in a week, and the lock was broken.

"I don't believe you," Was Ally's reply.

I groaned. This was one of Ally's new favorite games. Teasing me in evil, creative ways.

I sighed in defeat and went to sit back down, glaring at her through the computer screen.

She giggled, and brought a hand trailing up her side, dangerously close to...

"Don't you dare," I warned her, glaring now.

"Who's going to stop me?" She asked, then pinched her nipple gently, moaning in pleasure as she did so.

"Al-ly," I whined.

"Now don't you feel bad for teasing me earlier?" She asked, her hand moving to her other breast.

"_Yes_!" I nearly yelled.

She giggled again, folding her arms in a way that made her cleavage stand out even more. "You want me, don't you?"

I stood up, jiggling the door knob harder, the temptation of breaking it down and taking her then and there growing stronger.

She smirked, and then walked out of view. I heard the door click open, and I slammed it open, then locked it behind me, practically running up to her.

I pinned her underneath me, onto my bed, and she laughed, pressing her hips against the bulge in my jeans.

"You'll never tease me again?" She confirmed in between kisses, working to get rid of my jeans.

"Never," I told her, my lips moving to her neck.

It wasn't the _complete _truth... I knew the time would probably come when I'd get revenge.

But Ally didn't need to know that.

* * *

Just some sexy (short) Auslly fluff for you.

I'm _thinking _of doing an extra chapter, and would appreciate it if you'd leave me a review to say what you think about this chapter, and also if you think I should do a second one.

Thanks for reading (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoyable Torture**

* * *

"God damn it, Austin!" I yelled, struggling against my restraints. "If you don't untie me right now, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Instead I spluttered furious until he started to laugh.

"This isn't fucking funny!"

"You're right. It's sexy," he corrected, his eyes trailing hungrily over my now naked body.

Despite myself, I gulped, turning a little pink.

"How the hell did you do this without me noticing?" I asked, looking to where my hands were tied to two upper bedposts and then down, to where my legs were in a similar situation.

"You're a very deep sleeper."

I let out a sound similar to a growl.

He made a small noise of dis-approval, leaning down and capturing my bottom lip between his teeth.

He pulled away, too soon, and smiled smugly when he heard my consequent cuss.

"I'd watch how you spoke to me, if I were you," He warned.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He shook his head at me.

"You can't tease me." I reminded him, feeling very exposed and vulnerable.

I was completely naked, while he was fully clothed.

"And why not?"

"You promised you wouldn't do it again," I said, getting scared now.

He didn't answer.

"Austin, you _promised_,"

He shrugged, and I shivered, even though it was warm. "I take my promise back."

"You _can't_!" I yelled, glaring.

"Too late," He said, grinning. "I already did."

I changed tactics then, widening my eyes a little, letting my bottom lip jut out. "Please," I whispered. "Please don't do this."

He seemed to waver a little then, but didn't change his mind. "I went through a lot worse than you did." He reminded me.

I remembered my little antic of locking him out of the room, and regretted it.

"Don't look so scared," He said.

But I had reason enough to look scared.

Austin could be cruel when he wanted to be. Cruel and merciless and downright sadistic.

I shivered again.

"Don't," I said again, not really expecting him to listen.

"Sorry," He said, leaning down and kissing me. "I already have,"

I had a plan: to resist. Resist as much as I could. To not let him have any effect on me. If I did that, then I could survive this, and he would get bored, and let me go.

All thoughts of resisting vanished as soon as his lips met mine.

He kissed me roughly, his tongue swirling against mine. and I found myself pulling on the restraints used to bound my hands, wanting to touch him.

"Untie me," I begged breathlessly.

"Ah, but where would be the fun in that?" He asked me, kissing along my jawline.

I felt his hand on my stomach, moving upwards, and I answered him.

"It could be better," I told him. "I could actually-_ah_," I stopped mid-sentence, speechless as he leaned down, circling his tongue around my nipple. I felt my hands clenching into fists as he wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

I was frustrated by an overwhelming urge to touch him, but, of course, I couldn't.

"You were saying?" He prompted, looking back up at me.

"I... um... forgot," I said, the frustration growing.

"Remember," He encouraged.

I took a deep breath. "Oh, right - I was saying it could be better if you untied me. Because I could actually reciprocate instead of just lying here."

He shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

"Yes, but _I am._" I told him, glaring again.

"Tough," He said, smirking at I attempted to free myself. Unsuccessfully, of course.

He leaned back down towards me, and I felt his tongue, warm and wet, along the underside of my breasts, teasing my nipples, tugging gently every so often.

"Oh, God," I moaned, arching myself towards his mouth. That was when he would pull away, pressing his lips to mine instead, and I would kiss him back and pretend this wasn't killing me.

His hand trailed over my stomach, while he was kissing me, his fingers taking my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, teasing relentlessly. My breath came in heavy pants, my pussy tingled, and I considered begging him to end the torture.

He ducked his head again, fondling my breasts, taking my nipples in between his teeth and then sucking. "Let's see if I can make you come like this, " He murmured, his breath warm against me.

It sounded impossible, but I found out a few minutes later that it wasn't.

"Fuck," I cussed, when I felt the familiar sensation in my lower stomach.

He chuckled quietly, not stopping.

"Are you gonna come for me, Ally?" I moaned, nodding shakily.

When he wrapped his lips -perfect and pink- around my nipple and hummed, that was when I lost it.

I screamed his name, and writhed, fighting against my restraints.

I didn't feel satisfied, as I should.

I wanted _more_.

Austin would no doubt use that to his advantage.

He looked at me again, a smug smirk on his face, and I scowled.

He laughed.

"Okay," I sighed, ignoring the throbbing down below. "You've had your fun. I get it. You can let me go now." My voice sounded light and breathy instead of angry and my words didn't have the effect I wanted them to have.

He raised his eyebrows. "You think we're done here?" He asked incredulously.

"Well. Yeah."

He had to be done. Right?

"Ally, we're _far _from done."

I couldn't help the consequent whimper.

"But-"

"But nothing." He said, sliding a fingertip downwards from my belly button.

"No," I said, trying my best to sound convincing. "Don't." My efforts were wasted. The words came out like pleas.

"And who's going to stop me?" He asked, smirking.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable torture.

I felt his fingers trailing over the now swollen lips of my pussy, and I shivered. His fingers trailed up and down. Not applying any pressure, not doing anything, just moving with such a slow place it was agonizing.

I spread my legs a little wider, opening my eyes, in a not-so-subtle gesture.

He complied, trailing a finger down my slit, from my clit to my entrance. My hips bucked, and I willed him to do it again. He didn't, of course.

"Please," I gasped, going back on my promise to myself not to beg. "_Please. _I- I can't take this anymore."

I couldn't think of anything else. My mind was solely on the thoughts of releasing the sexual frustration I felt; I had never been so desperate to come before.

The corners of his lips lifted in smile.

"Don't worry," He said, head bowing closer to mine."You'll get to come... Eventually."

Eventually.

_Eventually_.

I couldn't take that, not knowing when exactly I would be allowed my release.

Any further demands for release were muted, as his lips pressed to mine, feeling his fingers still stroking me unbearably lightly, and I the heat down below growing more pronounced as his tongue swirled against mine. I moaned into his mouth, his lips keeping me from crying out in sexual frustration.

I bucked and wriggled my hips, trying get what my mind screamed for, every moan and attempt to cry out muffled by his seductive mouth.

My pussy was dripping wet, and I nearly cried every time his fingers glided over my lips, yet never enough to push me over into release, even though it burned within me so deeply.

The moment his lips were away from mine, I took the first chance to scream out.

"I want-" I gulped, and rephrased, "I _need _to come, Austin, please!"

His fingers pushed deeper into me then, rubbing his thumb once over my clit.

"Don't stop," I pleaded.

He brought his hand lower, to my entrance, feeling how wet I was for him, then trailed back upwards, circling my clit quickly with his long fingertips.

"Oh my - fuck, _Austin, yes," _I groaned, my back arching.

Every muscle in my body tensed, his finger slipped just over the tip of my clit, again and again, a scream of bliss filled the room as my body trembled, his fingertips flicking back and forth over my button of pleasure; it was unbearably sensitive, but at that moment my entire universe was the enormous orgasm about to drown me.

My toes curled, I held my breath as my fists gripped the sheets beneath me...

...suddenly it stopped.

A sound very similar to a sob shook through me, and I slumped on to the bed again, my eyes shut, defeated.

But just as suddenly as it had stopped, it started again

Obviously he had moved when I wasn't looking, and I felt his tongue, warm and wet, on my clit, along my lips, and I arched my back, pushing myself towards him.

He changed tactics then, from teasing and light, to rough and determined, his lips around my clit, his tongue lashing over the tip. The sensations would have made me jump if I wasn't restrained, and my moans built up until they were screams.

I could feel myself so close to coming, and I gasped, and a litany of _don'tstop-don'tstop-don'tstop _fell through my lips.

He stopped.

"No!" I wailed.

"Ally?" He said, I refused to look at him.

"Look at me." He said.

I shook my head, shutting my eyes. He chuckled.

"You're not in any position to start being disobedient," He reminded me. "Now do as I say,"

I looked at him, scowling.

"You want to come, right?"

I looked at him incredulously, and he stifled a laugh. "_Right_?" He repeated.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Then promise me you'll never tease me again - ever."

His eyes darkened, and I thought for a moment.

"I don't think I can..." I said, regretting it as soon as I said it.

He shrugged. "Fine. You look very sexy, tied up like this, by the way. Maybe I'll keep you like this for the rest of the night."

My eyes widened a little. "You wouldn't."

He smiled. "I think we both know I would."

* * *

**Part 2 will be up shortly.**

**Did you like it? :)**

**Which part was your favorite?**

**Feedback makes me happy, people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoyable Torture**

* * *

"You want to come, right?"

I looked at him incredulously, and he stifled a laugh. "_Right_?" He repeated.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Then promise me you'll never tease me again - ever."

His eyes darkened, and I thought for a moment.

"I don't think I can..." I said, regretting it as soon as I said it.

He shrugged. "Fine. You look very sexy, tied up like this, by the way. Maybe I'll keep you like this for the rest of the night."

My eyes widened a little. "You wouldn't."

He smiled. "I think we both know I would."

I took a deep breath,and did as he asked. "Okay. I promise I'll never tease you - _ever _again,"

He smiled triumphantly, and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back eagerly. My whole body felt like a live wire.

I felt his move his hand to where mine were tied, and free me. I sighed in relief as I felt my restraints loosen.

**Austin's POV**

As soon as I untied Ally's hands, her hands were on me. Tangled into my hair, wrapped around my neck and scratching along my back as she kissed me back with such intensity that it made my cock throb even more than before.

I knew she thought that I had some kind of amazing self-control - what with being able to act so calm while she lay there, begging to come, but really, it took every single ounce of restraint I had to hold myself back from giving her what she wanted and so much more.

After I had untied her legs, and she was completely free, she pounced, tackling me to the bed so that I was underneath her.

I smiled a little at that. I wasn't surprised. I had expected some anger.

I placed my hands on her hips, pushing her roughly against the part of me that wanted her the most.

She gasped, her hands moving to the buttons of my shirt, undoing them with shaky hands at the same time that I pulled my jeans off, kicking them onto the floor.

I could feel her warm, wet heat on me, and it was enough to make any guy sexually insane.

Her small hands freed my cock from my boxers, throwing the offending material onto the floor, stroking me with intention.

I hiss in pleasure, my hands leaving her waist and tangling themselves in her hair as she leans down and takes me into her mouth.

"Ally," I moan, again, and again, feeling myself getting closer and closer.

She stops just as I reach the point of no return, her hair tangled, her eyes wide, and I feel a rush of pride that she's mine and mine only.

She takes my cock in her hand again, positioning herself, and then letting herself sink down onto it, earning a simultaneous groan out of the both of us.

"Oh, _fuck_," She sighs, raising herself up, and then sinking back down again. Suddenly, I feel her tightening around me, and she leans her head back, her bottom lip wedged in between her teeth, and she's speechless as she finally comes.

I can see she's incapable of much movement after that, so I flip her over so that she's on her back, and I'm on top instead. I take my length in my hand, and position myself, thrusting into her, again, and again, and again...

The small whimpers escaping from Ally only turn me on more, and by the time she's brought a hand to where we are joined to stroke her clit, I'm done.

I feel every muscle in my body tense as I find my release, moving Ally's hand, and stroking her clit myself, determined to make her come, too.

Her breath hitches in her throat, and I lean down to kiss her neck, whispering, "Come for me, Ally. Now."

She gasps quietly, and then the gasp turns into a scream, and her hands are on either side of my face, kissing me deeply, and we come, together.

I sigh, suddenly extremely tired as I lie on the bed beside her.

"You know what I think?" She mumbles, her eyes closed.

I push her hair out of her face so I can look at her properly. "What's that?"

"I think you're a better tease than I am."

I shrug. "You asked for it,"

She giggles, relaxing, and just as I'm falling asleep, I hear her mutter, "This isn't over,"


End file.
